me besa
by N-XX09
Summary: [One-shot] Craig y Tweek van a ver películas a una ciudad grande. La tensión está en el aire y de alguna forma tendrá que cortarse. ESPECIAL DEL CAPITULO CREEK DE HOY AAAAAAAAAAAAA


¿Qué estás haciendo?, su voz fue diminuta, como una brisa ligera y tiritona, sus ojos fijos en mí, pero al mismo tiempo no estaban mirándome. Vergüenza. Mis labios apenas sonrieron y mi mano subió, buscando el camino hacia la suya, ambas extremidades sujetas a la barra del tren, mientras el paso agitado de éste, adentrándose a la oscuridad del túnel subterráneo, nos hacía tambalear de un lado a otro.

Estábamos ambos de pie, apretujados entre la niña llorona de la izquierda y la mujer gorda llena de bolsas de supermercado de atrás. El metro entró de lleno en un abismo negro y sólo las tenues luces del vagón salían al rescate de la muchedumbre vidente. Aproveché ese instante y mi mano se aferró a la suya. Tweek se sobresaltó y soltó un chillido de ratoncillo asustado. Sonreí mostrando los dientes y pude ver el brillo en los ojos del rubio a pesar de la oscuridad, lucía asustado, sorprendido y avergonzado pero no hizo amago de retirar su mano. Al idiota le gustaba y no me lo podía negar.

-¿Por qué?- murmuró. La luz había vuelto al vagón y sus ocupantes podían respirar relajados y confiados de que ya nadie les robaría el bolso o los atacaría sexualmente. La señora gorda había estado sosteniendo sus bolsas fijas a su gran cuerpo, como una segunda capa de grasa y la niña llorona había sido removida de su lugar hacia los brazos de su madre, acunándola en su regazo. Vi mi mano sobre la de Tweek y supe que mi reacción no había sido tan diferente a la de esas personas. El vagón se fue deteniendo paulatinamente y una voz que salía desde las paredes anunciaba la estación, observé como algunas personas se iban retirando y Tweek tocó mi hombro con su mano desocupada.

-Es aquí ¿No?- Al bajar del vagón capturé su mano entre la mía nuevamente con la idiota excusa de no querer dispersarnos entre la multitud, pese a que no existía tal multitud, sólo eran un par de personas más.

-Ya puedes soltarme- dijo Tweek e intentó rescatar su mano, al ver que no obtenía resultados me amenazó con un puchero.- ¿Por qué haces esto, Craig? Por Dios estamos en público, hombre, quieres matarme de vergüenza, ¿no es así? Pero si me matas, ¡te encarcelarán por homicidio! Piénsalo mejor, Craig, tú no quieres matarme te lo aseguro, no te conviene- El ratoncillo ya había comenzado a mover su cola ansiosa y paranoica, se llevó su otra mano a la boca y comenzó a roer sus propias uñas que ya estaban desgastas y excesivamente cortas. Me miró con ojos de gigante asustado y sonreí. Quizá soy sádico.

Entramos al gran teatro que era mucho más imponente por dentro que su fachada exterior, moderna pero simple. Tweek y yo sólo éramos un par de muchachos de un pequeño y humilde pueblo, por lo que detalles tan simples como los cóncavos del techo, los pilares de mármol o la cerámica del suelo de diseños diversos nos sorprendían dejándonos con la boca abierta. Tweek se arrimó a mi brazo y yo lo recibí sin quejas. Dios mío esto es hermoso, susurró el ratoncillo y me miró con sus ojazos de infancia, yo asentí, mudo. Nos dirigimos a una de las salas donde estaban exponiendo un ciclo de documentales de artistas emergentes que me tenía muy emocionado desde hace semanas y Tweek había sido tan gentil de hacerme compañía.

Entramos en medio del primer documental, el teatro medio lleno y oscuridad, entre tropezones y disculpas de parte del ratoncillo hallamos un lugar y nos acomodamos. Nuestros hombros y brazos se tocaban, y en la pantalla se mostraba una cama amplia rosa y una voz suave masculina hablaba desde el fondo, sumergida en la espesura.

 _Es_ _como cuando te enamoras en tus sueños y ese sentimiento se queda contigo el día después, sales de tu cama, te duchas, sigue allí, desayunas, lees el periódico, y tu corazón sigue palpitando fuerte, vas al trabajo, hablas con Charlie, sigue allí. Te persigue a todas partes y vuelves a la cama. Vuelves a soñar. Y te enamoras de nuevo, el ciclo se repite._

La voz se calló y el hombre en la pantalla yacía sobre la cama, desnudo y con los ojos cerrados, los dedos de Tweek lentamente caminaron hasta encontrarse con mi mano y al roce huyeron espantadas, escapando. Lo siento, murmuró y se mordió el labio. Hazlo de nuevo, le dije. Él sacudió su cabeza y sus mejillas se volvieron vino.

 _Voy a Marte, voy y vuelvo como un Cristo alienígeno y tu sombra me acompañan, me pisa los talones y quiero llorar, me volteo y no estás, me duermo y apareces. Tu silueta etérea me captura y me sumerge. Me torturas y me quieres muerto. Joan._

El ratoncillo a mi lado se removió incómodo en su asiento. Sobre el hombre desnudo apareció otro cuerpo que se fundió en él y de inmediato una escena de sexo se proyectaba. Los dientes de Tweek comenzaron a roer sus dedos de papel ansiosamente y su mirada fija en el telón que ahora era una mezcla de carne y sudor, leves jadeos se escuchaban en los parlantes y una melodía calma inundaba el ambiente, amortiguando los gemidos. Tweek cerró los ojos. Mis dedos se movieron solos y fueron a parar a su mano que estaba hecha un puño sobre el mango, e inesperadamente se relajó y sin abrir los ojos dejó que mi mano encarcelara la suya.

-¿Ves que no es tan malo?- susurré inclinando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Su piel era ahora reflejo del sudor y la carne y las palabras de amor. Sus labios temblaron en la oscuridad, estaba mudo, y mi frecuencia cardíaca iba por las nubes. No me hagas esto Tweek, ahora eres tú el que me va a matar, no te conviene, te encarcelarán Tweek y te pudrirás en la prisión, no te conviene Tweek, vamos Tweek, no lo hagas Tweek.

-Craig- Tweek giró su rostro hacia mí abriendo sus ojos de súbito y nuestras respiraciones colisionaron, yo estaba más cerca de lo que creía pero no me moví.-Hey- murmuró y su aliento tembló junto a su voz.

 _Me enamoré de ti una tarde roja, los colores fundidos y tu sangre tibia. Joan, cuando sonríes veo luceros en el desierto y tu gesto llena el hueco de mi corazón, Joan, Joan._

-Hazlo- murmuré sin pensarlo. Hacer qué, me preguntó, o quizá sólo lo pensé. Vamos hazlo, gritaba en mi mente, hazlo de una vez, mátame y tírame al fondo del abismo, vamos hazlo Tweek.

Sentí sus labios temblorosos sobre los míos, de una manera lastimera y como pidiendo perdón. Fue inesperado y bienvenido, suave y tosco, eterno y efímero. Todo al mismo tiempo y todo por separado.

 _Y me besa Joan_ _._

* * *

SI SOY YO! la weona que no escribe desde el 2013! pero cómo aguantarme más con el capitulo de hoy dia donde todos nuestros sueños gays se hicieron realidad luego de AÑOS (mushos años) de espera. Quiero demostrarles mi felicidad compartiendo este oneshot q hice el 2013 creo y que nunca subí no me acuerdo porqué.

No les prometo vuelta ni nada pero ojalá disfruten este momento de gloria y OJALÁ DURE!


End file.
